The Pride
by THEJUDGE.JUDGEJUDY1070
Summary: Not all summoning creatures are summoned by the ninja of Konoha, or the shinobi of any hidden village. The cats of Pride Rock are one such species. A young man journeys from his home at the Rock to join the world of the hidden villages.


Chapter One

The Rock was active for the first time in many years. The cats of Pride Rock were largely independent. They gathered only for the most trying of circumstance or the most joyous of occasion. The events of this day would certainly be categorized as the latter.

The home of the shinobi cats was bustling with action on this momentous day. A boy who the Pride had raised since he was born was leaving the rock. He had been found in the streets of a small town in Rice Country. A tabby cat had taken to the boy. She took him to the Rock. Nekobane was furious of course. In a land as that housed multiple species of great cats, great ninja cats for that matter, it's ruler did not look even slightest bit impressive. Nekobane was a small black Burmese cat. Her piercing yellow eyes were not intimidating, nothing special at all. That is, until she looked at you.

Once the small black cat's eyes met yours the immensity of her power became clear. A simple glance even if only for an instant was enough to convey the absolute compression of chakra that was contained in this small, unimpressive cat. The power that made the Lions of the west, the Tigers of the north and the jungle cats bow in absolute and complete respect, even fear. Nekobane had more chakra than all of the Kages that had ever existed compressed into a tiny house cat.

She had called all of the ninja cats still loyal to the Pride to the Rock. This is where the council lived and this is where the most important of ceremonies were held. A huge rock that jutted up from the planet between a jungle, a tundra and a desert marked the land of the cats. The wind brushed debris idly into the air as pounding roar broke through the sounds of rambunctious wild that blanketed Pride Rock. The tundra's screaming winds halted, the desert's tumultuous rumbling ceased and the stirring stopped. There was complete quiet. The shinobi cats of the pride sat silent in front of the rock grouped by species and breed. They watched as a small black cat approached the ledge escorted by two lions. The lions manes where marked with wide braids scattered throughout their fur. Each one was marked with the sign of the elite among the cats. Stained into their foreheads was the kanji for pride.

The feline audience held their breath while they waited to be addressed by their leader.

Her voice came in a whisper that carried through the silence, "Today, we set our boy off into the world. He has learned all he can on our rock. We must share his strength and allow him to grow. This world is on the verge of turmoil that may even enshroud our quiet rock. We send him to test his strength against the shinobi of the villages..." The cat paused and blinked slowly. "He will trek to Konoha to take part in the chuunin exams. He will show the world of the strength of the Pride. Come child" Nekobane beckoned to a small man standing behind the entourage of lions.

A boy of seventeen years paced forward. His brown hair messily sat on his head with no consideration for appearance even when he was the subject of such a rare and important ceremony. He wore a brown trench coat that dangled by his knees. Underneath were olive green pants and a plain white tunic. His most distinctive part of his attire, however, was not clothing at all. Rather, it was a blade strapped to his right thigh.

The only part of the blade that was visible outside the sheath was a one-piece hilt and handle made entirely of silver. The hilt was a simple isosceles triangle that kissed the sheath gently. The handle was silver at well with a simple ring built in to the end. It was also tightly wound with thick straps of tanned leather.

As he made his way to the small black cat he looked out at his family who he was leaving. He waited for his leader to resume his speech.

"I present to you our very own headband," the cat purred out to a giggling audience of felines. The boy raised by cats smirked. "Now , you will look like the humans away from this rock." The laughter did stop.

"Now," the Burmese cat readdressed her audience, "we say goodbye tour friend."

The young man bowed as deep as his back would allow him. Right as he was about to hop off of the rock, or appeared as though he would hop off the rock he turned around on his heel. He walked up to his leader and picked her up under her shoulders much to the growling objections of the two lions. He held her up to his face and nuzzled his now purring leader. The Pride burst into raucous laughter once they were sure their friend was not going to be mauled to death.

The young man hopped down while his friend Niriko left his group of raccoon cats and sprinted up and jumped on the back of the young shinobi. With that, the pair began their trek to Konaha.


End file.
